An Asgardian Makeover
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is the companion piece, a sequel of sorts, to "A Brother's Love" and focuses on what happens to Willow and Tara in Asgard. Will the All-Father help Willow? I've added more to this focusing on Loki's unlikely friendship with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot sequel of sorts to "A Brother's Love," focusing exclusively on Willow and Tara's Asgard experience. I would NOT read this if you hadn't yet read my six-chapter story that came first.**

An Asgardian Makeover

Tara held onto Willow's hand too tightly, but she was terrified. In such a short time, she'd given up her life on earth to be by Willow's side in another realm. Or was it a different dimension? She didn't even know. The travel through the white stuff happened in a rush. The world went white; her ears popped. Then in a rush, they suddenly stopped. Her belly rumbled.

"What a rush!" Willow exclaimed. She grabbed hold of Thor's arm to steady herself, then flushed as she realized she was holding onto his very muscled arm. He smiled at her, and she about died. Her thoughts flew to Tara. _I didn't know a man could be that beautiful!_

Tara giggled, giving her a knowing look. Then she looked around in awe. "This is so incredible!" she exclaimed.

Willow looked down at the rainbow-like bridge in fascination. "What is this made of?" she asked.

"I know not," Thor said. "Heimdall might know. Heimdall, what is the biofrost bridge made of?"

Tara blinked up at the dark-skinned man who seemed to be looking inside her with his piercing glance. "Hi," she squeaked out.

"Welcome to Asgard," he said.

"Heimdall, these are friends of my brother-in-arms back on earth. Willow and Tara," Thor introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Heimdall said. "The bridge is made out of a precious metal created by the All-Father and crystals."

"This place is so amazing!" Willow said as she looked around.

"Come. We must meet my parents," Thor said.

"Do they know we are coming?" Willow asked, apprehensive.

"Who is to say what the All-Father knows and does not know," Thor said with a shrug.

"Does that mean you didn't actually tell him?" Willow asked.

"I was in your realm when I received Clint's call," Thor said. "Fear not. My parents are gracious hosts and will welcome a distraction from their tedium."

"How could you grow bored here?" Tara whispered.

"Too much perfection?" Willow suggested with a shrug. "They do live immortal lives. There's no telling how old they might be."

Thor ignored their whispered conversation but a small smile lingered on his lips. Being able to help this human witch when they failed to help his brother would give his parents much needed comfort.

"Greetings, Mother. Father," Thor announced as he charged into the throne room, holding open his arms with a grin.

"Ah, my realm hopping son has returned," the All-Father said. "I see you brought guests."

Frigga climbed down from her throne and embraced her son. She smiled at the two humans. They relaxed under her warmth.

"Welcome to Asgard," Frigga said.

"This is Lady Frigga, my mother. That is my father Odin All-Father," Thor said. "You may address him as your majesty or All-Father. This is Willow and her girlfriend Tara. They are best friends of the sister of my friend Clint, known as Hawkeye."

"Heimdall has told us that Clint's sister was dead and came back to life," Odin said. "How is such a thing done on earth? That type of power is unheard in all my years as ruler of Asgard. It's not something even I would dare to do."

"That is why I have brought them here. Clint's sister is a mighty warrior of earth. She lives on a hellmouth in a state called California. Her city has a doorway to a hell dimension, and she stands guardian of it with the help of her friends," Thor said, gesturing to the girls. "Recently, the sister, named Buffy of the Summer, died closing the hellmouth, saving her sister and all of humanity. This young woman, Willow is a powerful mage—she names herself witch—brought her back from the dead."

Frigga looked at Willow in shock with a hint of fear. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I did some research, and the timing was right. Tara and two other friends helped," Willow said, giving them a weak smile.

"Willow is incredibly powerful," Tara said, feeling the need to defend her beloved even if she was terrified being in the presence such powerful beings. Their auras were blinding—Odin especially. Tara had never felt so insignificant.

"To get Osiris to release a human soul is an incredible feat," Odin said, giving her a contemplative look.

"Yes, it wasn't easy," Willow said.

"Clint is extremely angry at what she did," Thor said. "Willow was convinced since Buffy jumped from the tower to close the hellmouth that her soul was trapped in hell. It was not."

Frigga gasped. "You tore her from Valhalla? You stole her heavenly reward from her?" she asked, looking horrified.

Willow had never been so terrified. She felt awful. "I didn't know! I was trying to help her! We need her, and I couldn't sleep thinking someone I loved was in torment!" she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Clint and their mentor believe that Willow has spent too much time on the hellmouth, corrupting her magic," Thor said. "Willow has a good heart but could fall astray like Loki if she is not helped by someone with power like she has."

Odin nodded. "Such power on earth is a surprise. I knew that their science had produced some super humans like the Avenger friends you speak of," he said. "I had not realized they had mastered the magical powers so well."

"Most haven't," Willow said with a weak smile.

"Willow is incredible. My mother taught me, so I tried to teach Willow, but she has surpassed me in such a short time," Tara said.

"You, too, have power?" Frigga asked.

"Some. Not like Willow," Tara said, giving her a shy smile.

Frigga looked at the shy human and felt a deep kinship. She held out her hand. "Come, my dear. Let me show you to your quarters while my husband speaks further with your girlfriend," she said.

Tara gave Willow a scared look.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be fine," Willow said, giving her a smile of encouragement. Willow could sense that the Queen wasn't someone to fear. But as she looked at Thor's daddy, she felt her fears grow. This man had power. Power that surpassed his son—that surpassed Willow's.

"Come here, child," Odin said, gesturing her forward.

She gave Thor an apprehensive glance. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you," Thor assured her.

Willow climbed the steps to his chair—the walk seemed endless. When she was a step below him, she stopped.

"I would like to get a reading on your powers—with your permission?" he asked.

Willow nodded, swallowing, her throat too dry.

Odin placed a gentle hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He was silent for a long moment. Then he dropped his hand and looked at her. "I do not think there exists another human on your planet with such potential. You have a reservoir of untapped power within you," he told her. "Yet I can sense the taint of darkness around it. If you do not want to feed the darkness, it must be purged."

"Can you fix me?" Willow asked, feeling scared. She didn't want to be tainted or fall to the darkside like Anakin Skywalker.

"I can," he said. "It is not without a price. The darkness has become a part of you. Every time you do a big spell or conjure strong magics, the darkness wants to lead, so it grows, rooted inside of you even more. To remove it will be painful."

Willow's heart beat faster as she absorbed his words. However, she didn't want to have her magic corrupted. Buffy died for them, and she repaid her by ripping her out of heaven. She had channeled the darkest magics to do so. She deserved a little pain.

"Alright," she said.

Odin grabbed his staff and pointed it at her. A beam of light hit her. She gasped as the energy filled her. Then she felt a burning. She tried desperately to hold in her scream, but it got worse.

"Aahhhh!" she yelled. Then she felt a wrenching, like something was being ripped out of her. It was agony.

"Father!" Thor shouted in concern.

He pulled his staff back and her pain ended. Willow collapsed, gasping.

Thor moved to her side, crouching next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Willow took a deep breath, wiping the tears. "That was really sucky!" she told him. He held out his hand and helped her to his feet.

"I am sorry for causing you such pain," Odin said. "It could not be helped."

"It's okay," she said, giving him a wan smile.

"How do you feel?" Odin asked her.

"I feel different," she realized. "Lighter. Empty."

Odin nodded. "Purging the darkness is the first step. Now you must learn to channel magic without calling on the dark magics."

"How?" she asked.

"My wife will show you. Loki was her last pupil. He has broken her heart. It would be good for her to have a student that will not try to destroy earth or betray us," he said.

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, I won't do that! I promise! I just want to help save people from monsters like my best friend Buffy. She's a vampire slayer, my hero. Every time a vampire or demon or hell god tried to destroy the earth, she never gave up and found a way to win. I helped her however I could," Willow shared. "I really thought I was helping save her from a hell torment. I don't want to hurt people."

It seemed to Willow that Odin was looking into her soul. Finally, he nodded. "You'll do," he said.

Willow felt great relief—like she'd passed some test.

"What happens now?" Willow asked.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. If there is anything you need or desire, only ask a servant or guard," Odin said. "You are under my protection. However, you cannot leave the castle without an escort. Thor will take you to your quarters—I'm sure you are anxious to see your lover."

"Thank you," Willow said, giving him a grateful smile.

Thor took her out of the throne room. "Tomorrow, I expect my mother to throw a party in honor of you and Tara. She likes reasons to celebrate. We rarely have guest, so be prepared," Thor shared.

"Really? Wow!" she said. She felt totally discombobulated. The entire past hour or so was surreal. It was like she'd fallen down a rabbit hole into another world.

Thor led her to a large room. "Mother?" he asked.

"We're out here," his mother replied.

Willow looked at the huge bedroom in awe. It was like a room for a princess. The large bed even had a canopy. There was a balcony. Tara stood in it and waved at Willow. "Come see this view, Will. You're going to love it!" Tara gushed.

Willow went to her and gasped as she took in the view. It was like all of Asgard was right there below them. Rolling green hills in the distance—even a large lake could be seen. "This place is so beautiful. It's what I pictured heaven to be like," she said with a sigh.

"Our home is lovely," Lady Frigga agreed with a proud smile.

"Thank you for having us," Willow said.

"You are most welcome," she said. "Son, will you escort me to my room?"

"I would be glad to, Mother," he said, holding out his arm for her to grab.

Tara and Willow smiled at the picture they presented. When the door closed, Tara grinned at her girlfriend. "Thor is so sweet!" she gushed.

"He is a dream," Willow agreed. "This place is incredible."

"What happened with the All-Father?" Tara asked. "He scares me. His power is unlike anything. His aura is blinding."

Willow nodded. "He purged me of the dark magic," she said. "It was pretty intense."

"Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"Like nothing ever has," Willow admitted. Tara hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you," Tara said, stroking her hair.

"I feel so wiped," Willow said.

"Lady Frigga is so nice, Willow. I think she can help you," Tara said.

"This is so insane. I can't believe how much everything's changed," Willow said. She was thinking of Buffy and what happened. Clint's anger. Everything. She started to cry.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Tara said, pulling Willow against her.

"I messed up so badly," she sobbed.

"Everything's going to be okay," Tara said. She felt so comfortable with the Queen. She knew that whatever happened here would be good for them both.

***** _Throne Room*****_

"What do you think of the girls?" Thor asked his mother as they walked back into the throne room.

"I think they will find what they need here," Frigga said. "Willow scares me a bit. Power like that is dangerous."

"It is," Odin agreed. "However, I have cleansed her. You can guide her onto the right path."

"The other one, Tara, I feel a strong kinship with her," Frigga said. "She has a gentle soul. She reminds me of my sister."

Odin smiled. "A welcome addition," he said. "We will help these women before they return to earth."

"Thank you," Thor said, smiling at his parents. He knew they would not turn away the girls. His mother's heart was as big as the ocean.

The two witches would learn how to use their powers in a new way. The earth would be better for it.

 _The End_

 _I do have the next story written, though. It focuses on Faith, Xander, Steve, and Natasha. I also have another Asgard piece done. I am working currently on Buffy's new tale in this series. Please take a minute to review._


	2. Chapter 2

Loki

Loki normally used his magic to make his dreary little prison look like something it wasn't. Today, though, he just didn't feel like it. It had been a year since he'd been free. His disastrous attempt at ruling the primitive Earth brought him to his ruin. He cursed all humanity.

Suddenly, he felt something. . .What was that?

Loki stood, wishing not for the first time that the All-Father's prison wasn't so formidable. Something was different in Asgard.

He felt it. A surge of power. Dark power. Then it was gone.

Frowning, he paced. What was it? If there was a magical attack, surely his brother would come for him.

The next day, he stretched out his senses, trying to see what was going on. All he could sense was a celebration of some kind. Not knowing what was going on with his family was maddening.

Several days passed without any visitors. Normally, his mother came to see him once a week. However, she had abandoned him.

For the first time, in a long time, Loki despaired. Then he felt the surge of power that he felt off and on for the past week.

Who was here? There had to be someone channeling magic. It wasn't his parents. He knew what their magical signature felt like. This was an unknown.

Finally, his mother came to see him.

"Mother," he said, giving her a cool nod. He was glad that he had put on his mask today. No sense in letting her see exactly how bad he truly felt about his incarceration. He knew that his mother loved him—the only one that really did. Although she didn't give birth to him or Thor, she had never treated them as anything but hers. Nor did she favor Thor. At times, Loki felt she might even favor him over Thor since Loki had more in common with her, and Thor was like his father in many ways.

"Son. How fair you?" she asked, looking at him with anxious eyes. Although it pained her greatly to know he was in this place, her husband remained unmovable concerning Loki's incarceration.

Loki gave a careless shrug. "Well, I've made friends with this rat. He's been keeping me company. I've decided to name him Thor in honor of my brother," he said with a smirk.

Frigga shook her head. "It pains me to see you here, my dear. Your brother loves you. I wish you understood that," she said.

"I don't want to talk about the golden child," Loki said grimly. "I want to know about the surge of magical powers I've felt. Is everything okay? I worried that you were in danger or under attack. You did not come like you normally do."

Frigga gave him a guilty look. "I am sorry about that, Loki. We have had some visitors here that needed help from me," she admitted.

Now that was interesting. "Where they magical? I felt them more than once and was curious," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Friends of Thor from earth. Lovely girls. The kind of girls I'd hope you'd marry some day," she said with a sad sigh.

"Really? I'd like to meet them," Loki said.

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, they love one another," she said. "Besides, you know your father would not allow them to visit the prison."

"He is _not_ my father," Loki corrected.

"He is the only one you've ever known," Frigga reminded him. "He saved you from death, Loki. I wish you'd acknowledge that."

"So he claims," Loki said sourly. "He could just as easily have kidnapped me from his hated enemy and denied me my true birthright."

Frigga gave him that disappointed look that he loathed. "You know the All-Father does not lie," she said softly.

Loki was silent, not wanting to alienate the only person who mattered to him. Finally, he said, "You are well?"

Frigga smiled and began chatting with him about all the royal gossip. Loki listened like the devoted son he was. If he was patient, maybe he could get her to tell her more about these women with all that power. . .

 _******A Week Later******_

For the second night in a row, Tara awoke from her sleep. Something was wrong. Someone was in pain. She could sense it. She went to the bathroom and made sure she was presentable. Opening, the wardrobe, she grabbed the long flowing robe and put it on.

Then she left the room. For the first few days here, they had guards follow them everywhere. Now, though, they could find their way around the huge place. Guards would follow them only if they tried to leave the premises.

Tara closed her eyes and tried to find the source of the pain. She murmured a small spell to aid her. Then she followed the pull. Two guards were guarding the way she needed to go.

"Sirs, may I ask what is beyond that door?" Tara asked, approaching the imposing figures, encased in armor.

"It is the prison where only the vilest of our enemies spend their days," one said.

"And the royal son, who has angered the All-Father," the other said.

Tara's eyes widened. "Thor is in the there?" she asked in dismay.

The soldier grinned. "No, my lady. Not the heir, the other one—Loki," he said.

Tara nodded and walked back down the hall. Loki, the one who led the alien invasion to earth. This was where he was.

The next day, Willow was working with the All-Father while Frigga was showing Tara how to weave.

"My lady, may I ask you a personal question?" Tara asked tentatively.

"Of course, my dear," Frigga said, smiling at her. She had grown to care deeply for the young human in the short time she'd known her. In fact, Frigga did not believe she had ever known a human like Tara.

"Would you tell me about your son, Loki?" Tara asked. She didn't miss the look of pain that flashed on Frigga's eyes. "I'm sorry to upset you."

"No, it is okay. My son Loki causes me great pain. He is so lost in his hate," she said. "We were wrong to keep from him who he really was. He knew not that he was taken from our enemy who had left the infant for dead. My husband was moved by his plight and brought him home. We have loved him and treated him as ours, yet he craves more. He desires power and resents that Thor is the heir to the throne."

"I'm sorry," Tara said. They weaved in silence while Tara debated on what to say. Finally, she said, "I have been sensing his pain. It wakes me at night."

Frigga's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked, fighting her tears.

"Do-do you think I might meet him?" she asked.

Frigga stared at her in contemplation a long moment. "My husband would not like that. However, I will speak with him and see if I can take you to him this evening," she said.

Tara smiled her thanks, her stomach churning. What was she thinking? This man was the enemy of earth, responsible for an alien invasion that had killed hundreds in New York City.

Yet she followed Lady Frigga several hours later, leaving Willow with Lady Sif—the two had become fast friends. Tara suspected it was because Willow missed her own female warrior, Buffy.

Tara tried not to look long at any of the other people—creatures locked in clear cages as they walked down the hall, escorted by guards.

Finally, Lady Frigga stopped.

Loki smiled warmly at his mother. He didn't seem like a monster—just a man. As he greeted his mother, Tara couldn't help wondering. Could a man who loved his mother be beyond redemption?

"Son, this is my new friend Tara. She and her girlfriend Willow are visiting us," his mother introduced.

Tara gave him a shy smile. "Hello," she said.

Loki frowned, confused as to why his mother would bring this timid human to visit him. "Does the All-Father know you bring humans to see me?" he asked.

"I do not need your father's permission to see my son. As for Tara, he trusts my judgement," Lady Frigga said, giving him a cross look. "Tara is highly sensitive and could sense you were in pain. It hurts me to know that. I wish greatly that you would accept your family's love and come back to us."

Loki sighed, turning away from his mother. "Mother, let us not argue in front of a guest," he admonished.

His mother looked at Tara apologetically. "Forgive us," she said.

"There's nothing to forgive," Tara assured her.

"How long are you visiting Asgard?" Loki asked her.

Tara looked unsure. "I don't know," she said. "It depends on how Willow does with your father. He is helping her."

Loki then realized that it must be the Willow who was the source of the power he felt. He asked nothing else, only nodded. "It is nice of you to visit me. I am sorry you must come to such a place," Loki said, looking around in distaste.

Tara examined the room he was in. It didn't look anything like a prison. Nor did Loki seem to be suffering. "It's not so bad," she told him.

For some reason, Loki felt a desire to show her his reality. He dropped his mirages. Tara gasped as she saw a much-disheveled Loki in dirty white in a bare room with only a chair and bed. "Being prince does not offer one much comfort. But being a prince requires appearances. Fortunately, the All-Father hasn't stripped me of my power," Loki said. The room went back to the way it was.

"You have magic?" Tara asked, looking at Frigga, who looked upset.

"I do have a few tricks," he admitted. "None do much good in the face of the All-Father's power."

"I must go," Lady Frigga said. "I will see you soon, my son." She looked at Tara. "Stay. A guard will escort you out."

Loki was surprised. "My mother must trust you immensely to leave you with me," he remarked.

Tara flushed under his gaze. He had an aura of green and black with white around the edges. How odd.

"What are you looking at?" Loki asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tara said, looking away in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to stare."

"What fascinates you? My prison? Here to see that the killer of humans gets his just rewards," Loki said sourly.

Tara's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no! I just-just felt your pain," she shared.

"What?" Loki asked, caught off guard by her words.

"I haven't been able to sleep the past few days because your pain calls out to me," Tara confessed.

Loki stared at her, unable to decipher her intent. "Why do you tell me this? I know you not," he said flatly.

Tara colored, looking very anxious. "I-I am sorry. I can go. I just-just thought that I could-could help-help you," she said, her stutter coming back in the face of her anxiety.

"Do you have power to release me from my prison?" Loki asked.

Tara shook her head. "No. I can't do that," she told him.

"I bet your girlfriend Willow could, though, couldn't she?" Loki guessed.

"I don't know. Maybe," Tara said. "But she won't do that. She's been spending time with Lady Sif, who really doesn't like you."

Loki snickered. "I know," he said. "So Tara, tell me about yourself. My rat, Thor, isn't much of a conversationalist."

Tara looked for a rat but did not see one. Then Loki released his mirage once again, and she saw the rat in the corner. Eyes full of compassion, she looked at the prince. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't need your pity," Loki said, standing tall, the rat disappeared once more.

"It's not pity I feel," Tara replied. "I know what it's like to feel abandoned by your family—an outcast."

Loki could not believe this human. Who was she? Why did she dare approach him with her false sincerity? Did he seem so weak? He would find out all her secrets, her weaknesses.

Tara gave him a knowing look—did she read minds? The fool. His mind was immune to all magical influences. She would not find him an easy mark.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," she said. "I just thought you might be lonely."

"Why would you care?" Loki had to ask.

Tara took a moment to answer. Finally, she said, "Your mother is very kind. My mother is dead. She was a sweet, gentle woman like yours. Unfortunately, my father did not give her the love and care she deserved. It pains your mother to see you like this, and I would help ease your suffering for her sake." Tara didn't think Loki would accept any other reason. How could she explain that his pain was her pain? Something inside her compelled her to reach out to him. She could only do what little she could to ease it.

"My mother is greater than all others," Loki acknowledged, accepting her reason.

They stood in silence a few minutes. Then Tara smiled. "So tell me about this rat of yours. I take it you named it after your brother?"

Loki grinned. Maybe this human with the female lover was not besotted with his brother.

This was how Tara, a simple human, became friends with Loki the Trickster—an unlikely friendship.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I posted this story over what was supposed to be chapter 4. Sorry! This is chapter THREE!**

Beauty and the Beast

***** _Several Weeks Later******_

Loki tried not to care. The young human woman came to see him nearly every day—even if only for a few minutes. He was suspicious and untrusting for the first ten visits or so. However, she seemed to genuinely have no agenda. This Tara from Midgard never tried to reason with him about his actions concerning his family. Nor did she rail at him for what he had done to New York City. She just shared her warmth, her humanity, her humor. For Loki, a man who had lived for countless centuries, it was an entirely new experience.

After a month, she carried something folded. The guard carried her chair; a task that he carried out after Tara's third visit.

"How are you today, Loki?" Tara asked as she sat down, placing the object in her lap.

"Same as always," he said, favoring her with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am great," she said. "Your mother has been teaching me how to weave. Look." She held up the small blanket folded on her lap for him to see.

"That is quite nice," Loki said.

"I am attempting to teach Willow," Tara said with a giggle. "She hasn't really caught on."

"Your female is very brilliant, is she not?" Loki said. Willow had been a topic of conversation on more than one occasion. Tara had shared how they met and fell in love. Willow had a huge impact on her life. He was very curious to meet this powerful witch of hers. Yet he didn't suggest they meet. Loki was loathed to share his time with Tara with another. In such a short time, she had become the best part of his days.

"She is. That's why it's funny to see her fail at something," Tara said, smiling.

Loki gave her a knowing smile. "It is tedious when they are too brilliant, is it not?"

Tara's eyes widened in surprise. "No!" she denied. "I love everything about Willow."

"Well, you are a better person than I," he said dryly. "I grew up in the shadow of the all perfect Thor, who excelled at every manly pursuit. I could never compete."

Tara gave him a look of understanding, compassion in her gaze. "I bet that wasn't easy having a brother so great at everything," she said. "I didn't have that. My brother was—is—pretty awful."

She had let slip more than once about her family's abominable treatment of her. Loki sneered to hear of humans treating their family so poorly. But the more he got to know her, the angrier this made him. Loki vowed one day to visit this father and brother of hers. They deserved to be punished for treating such an angel so roughly.

After a month of her visits, Loki was convinced that she was an angel. He probed his mother to see if she was truly human—he doubted that fact.

"Mother," he asked during a visit. "Tell me truly. Is Tara really from Earth?"

Frigga nodded. "Yes, son, she is. Thor met her in a place called Sunnydale, California," she said. "Why you do ask? Has she not told you this?"

"She has," he admitted. "I just have trouble believing a creature such as she is entirely human—she is too compassionate and kind. This is not a human quality I have known."

"Of course, you haven't," Frigga said with an indulgent smile. "You cannot expect such treatment from a people you attempt to conquer."

Loki bent head silently in acknowledgment of her statement. "I think her mother might have been celestial, however," he stated.

"Really?" Frigga asked in bemusement.

"No human would ever care for someone like myself," he said. "I cannot fathom her. Therefore, she must have some blood that is not human."

"It is possible, I suppose," Frigga said, trying not to laugh at her son. "Regardless, she thinks like a human. They are a diverse group of people, different from the people of Asgard."

Frigga, though, could tell that Tara's gentle spirit and loving heart had made a real impact on her son. She spoke to her husband about it.

"Tara is doing for Loki what his family cannot," she said.

"Exposing her to Loki is dangerous," Odin said, frowning.

"Tara has not the power of Willow. She cannot free him. Nor would she try," Frigga said. "She gives him friendship."

"To what end?" Odin asked.

"To no end. She responded to his pain," Frigga said. "She is highly sensitive to it."

"He cares not of the pain he causes other," Odin reminded her.

"He cares about hers and that's a start, is it not?" Frigga countered.

"Maybe," Odin said, not wanting to discourage her. "My sleep is coming up in the New Year. I will not be able to teach Willow during that time."

"There are things she can learn from me," Frigga said, unwilling to part from Tara so soon.

Odin smiled lovingly at her, not wanting to upset her. "That is true," he said.

In the meantime, the human holidays approached as the year drew to a close.

Tara told Loki all about Christmas. Loki smiled at her enthusiasm. "You are not Christian yet you celebrate the holiday?"

"It's not just for Christians," she replied. "It's about giving to others and remembering to love everyone. The spirit of giving is universal."

"I wish I could celebrate this holiday with you," he said morosely.

"One day," she said.

Loki smiled at her faith.

On Christmas Eve, she came to see him. "Willow and I are returning to Earth to celebrate with our friends. Thor is going to spend the holiday with his girlfriend, so he's taking us," she said excitedly.

"Will you return?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes," she said. "But we cannot stay here forever."

"When you are gone, I will miss you," Loki admitted. "My days were much drearier without you."

Tara bit her lip anxiously. She didn't like to think of abandoning him to his solitary state. Already his pain was so much less because of her visits. "I brought a Christmas gift for you," she said, picking up the package next to her.

"Open it for me so that I might see it," he said.

Tara grinned and teleported it inside his cell, surprising him. "Open it yourself," she said.

Loki was impressed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I am a witch. Normally, Willow handles the big stuff like teleporting, but the magic here is easier than on Earth. I don't think your parents even know that I can do that," she said.

Loki chuckled. "You really are unique amongst humans," he said.

Then he opened the gift. It was a green sweater.

"I know it's not very princely or fancy, but it's soft and warm—in case you get cold," Tara said, giving him a shy smile.

Lok was very touched. No one besides his mother had ever given him something they had made. "Thank you," he said, looking at it in wonder. It _was_ soft. He let his mirage fall and put the sweater on. "It's my color."

"It fits," she said, relieved. "I'm so glad you like it."

"I do. Thanks," he said.

She was gone for her holiday, and he felt her absence greatly. How did this young human become so important to him? He wondered if he wasn't locked up would he find her so endearing?

A week later, he got a surprise visit. It wasn't Tara.

Since she didn't walk down the hall escorted by a guard but appeared in front of his cell, he had a pretty good idea who she was. Plus, her red hair shown like a beacon.

He stood and eyed the woman with interest. Here was power—it came off her in waves. She was beautiful and the look in her eyes made it clear how full of fire she was.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Willow."

"Hello, Willow. It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already. Tara talks about you a lot," he said, flashing her his most charming smile.

Willow didn't return his smile. "Tara sees the good in everyone. I used to be like that, but I grew up on a hellmouth," she said. "I learned that even the nicest guys can have a demon inside."

"You think I am such a demon?" Loki asked in amusement.

"I don't think you're a demon—you're worse. A demon can't help their nature. You can," Willow said coldly. She stepped closer to his cell. "I love Tara more than anything. You hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Loki chuckled. "I'm not that hard to hurt. Even your Hulk fail to do lasting damage," he said.

"The Hulk? He's a mindless beast," Willow said. "I will find a way—I always do."

Loki could see she meant every word and was impressed by her determination—even if it was misplaced. "I can assure you that I would never hurt your love," he said honestly. "She has been nothing but kind to me."

"Remember that," Willow said. "I know you seek power and hate your family even though they love you and have always been good to you. Don't try to use Tara or you will regret it." Having said her piece, she disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

Loki was both impressed and irritated by her words. How dare she threaten him?

His mother came to see him before Tara. He told her of Willow's words. "Who does she think she is too threaten me? I am immune to magical attacks! Maybe you should tell her that!" he said crossly.

"Willow is protective of the woman she loves. There is no fault in that," Frigga said. "As for whether or not she could actually hurt you, I know not. She brought a friend back from the dead—a friend who'd been dead for months and was in Valhala. Not even the All-Father would attempt such a feat. There is no telling what the woman could do. After all, your father has been teaching her."

Loki was torn between growing anger and a desire to find a way to bring such power close to him. He was still thinking this when Tara came to visit it.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?" Loki asked, happy to see her.

"I did. Buffy's doing so great! Her brother, Clint, has been wonderful to her and Dawn," she shared. "Willow wasn't comfortable with him at first since he was so mad at what we did to get Buffy back. But things relaxed after a little bit. He gave me and Will archery lessons."

"Is this Clint also called Hawkeye, one of the Avengers?" Loki said, frowning. How had he not made this connection?

"Yes. I thought you knew. He's a friend of your brothers," Tara said.

Loki didn't like that his friend had a connection to that group, no matter how tenuous. He must tread carefully. "I had a surprise visit earlier," he shared.

"Did Thor come to see you?" she asked.

"He does on occasion but no. Your Willow came," he revealed.

"Oh?" Tara asked, surprised.

"She warned me about hurting you or trying to use you," he said.

"I hope you weren't offended," she said.

"You are not angry?"

"Of course not. She loves me and doesn't know you," Tara said. "You'd never seek to use me—her maybe—but not me."

"How can you be certain?" he asked, taken aback by her faith in him.

"Friends don't use one another," she said confidently. "We are friends, right?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, I am your friend," he said with a sigh. His plans to find a way to use Willow sliding away in the face of her goodness. How could he manipulate an innocent such as she? Not even he was such a monster.

"Besides, Willow would never allow anyone to manipulate her or use her. You have no chance of that so there's no danger. Not to mention, you would never hurt someone I love," Tara said casually.

Staring at her in wonder, he chuckled. If his family knew how much power this human had to influence his actions, he was doomed.

This is how a mere human managed to do what no other in the Nine Realms could do. She tamed the black sheep of Asgard's first family by her kindness, her friendship, her love. Not even the Trickster could withstand such power. For the first time in his long life, he cared about someone without expecting gain. The darkness inside him receded a bit in the face of her light.

Tara smiled at Loki as she viewed his aura. The green was bright, the white thicker. The black was fading to gray. Pleased, she began sharing more of her holiday.

And Loki hung on her every word.

***** _Chapter End*****_

 _There is one more chapter in this series. Inspire me with your reviews! Thanks so much._


	4. Chapter 4

**I either posted this chapter WITHOUT posting chapter three, "Beauty and the Beast." Or I posted this chapter over the original chapter 3. You might want to go back and review chapter 3 and make sure that you've read it. I realized tonight that there was only 3 chapters when I wrote four. So sorry! Thanks!**

 **This chapter gets into the events of Thor: Dark World. I hope it's obvious that I do change the events. For example, I have Odin asleep during the entire events.**

Red Becomes White

Tara was explaining to Loki about her upcoming departure. It was not going well.

"You're leaving me?" he asked in dismay.

"I'm not leaving you," Tara said. "I'm going back home. I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Loki asked, frowning.

"Because Earth is my home. I have college and a life back there," she said.

"You have a life here now," Loki said. "Is it that lover? Is she trying to get you to leave?"

Tara tried to give him a reassuring smile. "No, Loki. Willow loves it here, but we have a life and responsibility back home. Friends," she said.

"Friends? Aren't I your friend?" Loki reminded her.

"Of course, you are," she assured him. "But I have other friends. Willow has never been away from Xander, her best friend, this long. We miss him. With Buffy gone, Willow is all he has—well, he has a girlfriend, too, but Willow is important to him. Dawn, Buffy's sister, is important to both of us. We miss her."

"None of them need you like I do," Loki said glumly. "I'm stuck here, and they're not."

"You know you won't be here forever, Loki," Tara said. "Your family loves you. Give up plans to do things to harm your family and kill humans."

"Midgardians need a ruler to keep them from killing one another," Loki countered. "I was doing them a favor."

"Bringing alien invaders to Earth wasn't a favor to anyone but yourself," Tara said in disapproval. "Let's not fight. American won't be ruled by anyone, especially not aliens. You know that Earth is my home."

They heard a loud crash, sounds of a battle. "Something is happening," Loki said.

"You better go see," Tara said to her guard.

He nodded and ran to the door that burst opened. A weapon was fired, killing the guard. Tara gasped in alarm.

"Tara! Get me out of here!" Loki shouted. Fear for her safety was paramount. Her frail human body would be damaged by a battle. He had to protect her, but he couldn't do so locked up.

Tara frowned, looking at the scene unfolding down the hall. "You know I'd get in trouble," she said.

The noise was closer.

"Tara!" Loki exclaimed. "Do it! Disable to power source." He pointed.

Tara's mind raced with indecision. Finally, though, she decided that if the castle was being invaded it would be better to have him out to protect her rather than trapped in there.

She concentrated and teleported him out. On Earth, the spell would be too difficult without another witch boosting her power, but here, she could do it. She wiped her nose that began to bleed a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I am. This is more than I normally do—magically is all," she said.

"This way," Loki said as he took her hand and pulled her away from the fighting. "We must get to the throne room and make sure Mother is unharmed."

Tara allowed Loki to lead her, and it was clear that he knew the layout and short cuts better than she. It didn't take them long to find Frigga.

"Mother!" Loki said, running to embrace her. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Your father is in his sleep, and Willow stands guard as Thor fights the enemy that invaded our borders," she replied.

"Just as the All Father sleeps, people invade?" Loki asked. "How did Thor let this happen?"

"I believe that his love, Jane, is infected with something that the Dark Elves want as a power source of some kind," she explained.

A woman Loki did not know appeared. "They're coming!" she exclaimed.

"Stay here," Loki said to Tara. He went to the doorway just as it burst open with several Dark Elves. He engaged them as his mother grabbed a sword.

"We cannot allow them to take Jane," Frigga said to Tara, gesturing to the woman that had appeared to warn them. "The weapon inside her can destroy entire worlds."

Tara's eyes widened as she glanced at the woman whose eyes were now black. This wasn't magic like she felt when Willow's eyes went dark. It was something else. Whatever that was inside her was affecting her aura. The bright blue-green was surrounded by the darkest black. "I'll protect her," Tara said. She held up her hand and encased Jane in a protective bubble. She felt much better, though, when she heard Thor's voice nearby yelling instructions to soldiers.

"Stay here," Loki said to her as he went to assist his brother.

Thor glanced at him in surprise. "How did you escape your prison?" Thor asked as he swung his hammer.

"Oh, you know me. I'm full of surprises," Loki said with a smirk. "I feared for our mother's safety. How did they penetrate Heimdall's defenses?"

"I know not. Jane has become infected with the Aether. Malekith is here seeking it. They will threaten the existence of the Nine Realms if they get it from her," Thor explained as he fought.

They fought alongside Thor's Warriors Three and his Lady Sif, assuming that the women in the throne room were protected. Loki marveled how familiar their fight was. In countless battles over the centuries, he had fought with them thus. Even when things changed, they remained the same.

However, they were unaware that Malekith and his second in command, Algrim, were coming through the balcony. Frigga stepped forward and swung her sword at the first elf. Tara was quite impressed with her skills. She was holding her own, but the bigger guy next to the one who seemed to be giving orders attacked her, knocking her back and then disarming her.

Frigga scrambled for the sword, exposing her backside. Tara wasn't Willow. She couldn't hold up the protection around Jane _and_ knock the charging elves away with her magic. When the elf raised his weapon, she did the only thing she could think of. She jumped in front of Frigga, taking the sword into her own stomach.

Her gasp of pain filled the air—Jane's magical shield disappeared. In her mind, she called out for Willow. _Willow! I need you!"_

Frigga cried out, "Tara!" and moved to grab her before she hit the ground.

Just as the elf went for Jane, whose protection was gone, Willow teleported in front of Jane. She knocked the elves back with a way of her hand.

At Frigga's cry, Thor and Loki both fought their way into the room. Loki made it to his mother's side; she was cradling Tara.

"Loki, it hurts," Tara gasped as he loomed over her.

"Tara?" Willow asked in dismay, seeing her bleeding out. She looked at the two elves who were getting back up.

"I'm sorry, Willow. She was protecting me," Frigga said, her eyes filled with tears.

A scream of agony came out of Willow. A wave of power flew out of her, knocking everyone down—even Thor. All eyes looked at the witch in shock as her red hair turned white. When her eyes opened, they were also white. She held up her hands and a white arch of power came from her hands and hit the elf that had stabbed Tara. Then the arch jumped to Malekith. Both men screamed in pain. Loki watched as the magic flew from Malekith into another elf. He had a feeling that it was going to seek out every intruder in Asgard, destroying them all—such was the witch's power. She was extraordinary—without equal even in Asgard.

As soon as the Dark Elves hit the ground, Willow turned to Tara. "Baby, I'm here," she said, stroking Tara's hair.

"I'm sorry, Will," Tara said, tears coursing down her cheek as she realized her life was leaking away.

"It's going to be okay," Willow assured her. She held her hand over Tara's stomach.

Tara groaned as she felt hot energy from Willow's hand hit her wound. Then the pain began to dim.

Thor looked on as the witch healed her lover. He had barely brought Jane to meet his mother when they were invaded. Jane had not even met Willow. If not for these two humans, his mother and his Jane might be dead.

Jane regarded the unmoving elves and carefully moved toward them. "Thor, I think they're dead," she told him.

Loki had known that Tara's lover was powerful. However, this display of power was inconceivable. Could the All-Father strike down an entire invading army so effortlessly? When Willow reached out and healed Tara, it was obvious Loki knew that she was unlike any human alive. There probably wasn't anything this human couldn't do.

"Willow," Tara said, clutching her hand.

"There you go, baby. All better," Willow said, kissing her.

Tara sat up and looked down at her tore dress. She touched the wound; it was gone. Smiling, she said, "Thanks, Will."

Willow and Frigga both stood and then helped Tara to her feet. Frigga hugged Tara. "Thank you. You saved my life. I'm glad you're okay," she said. "I've lived hundreds of human lifetimes. You shouldn't have done that. A human life is so brief."

"We are very grateful," Thor said, holding out his arms to embrace the brave witch. Then he hugged Willow. "Your power astounds me."

"Yes, that was quite impressive," Loki said.

"You held on to the white magic," Tara said, squeezing her hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Willow smiled, her face red at all the attention. "It wasn't easy," she said.

"Thor," Jane said, reminding him of her presence.

"Now we have to help Jane," Thor said. "Do you think you can get the Aether out of her without hurting her?"

"I would need to study a bit, but I think so," Willow said.

As for Willow, she had had enough. It took her a day to help Jane. Then she told Tara, "I think we need to go home. I can handle demons and vampires. An entire invading army of evil elves is too much. Not only is Tolkien ruined forever for me, I can't protect you here."

Tara nodded. "I'm ready. This place is amazing most of the time, but I miss school and our friends. I want Dawn to be able to call and tell me about her day. She's in a whole new place with this new life, and we're so far away," she said.

"I think we should leave tomorrow," Willow said.

"Okay," Tara said. Then she winced. "Loki will be upset. I'm the only friend he has."

"Yeah, well, he can't expect to have friends when he plots to kill his brother and destroy our planet," Willow said sourly.

"He made a mistake, Will. He's not evil," Tara defended.

"That makes it worse," Willow said sternly. "Evil beings are mainly acting on instinct. Loki premeditatedly sought to destroy his brother and then when that failed, he plotted to enslave our entire planet. He's egomaniacal."

"Maybe. But that's not all he is," Tara insisted.

Willow smiled, knowing she would keep defending her new friend. "Let's not argue. You're a good person and see the best in everyone. It's one of the reasons I love you so much," she said. She kissed Tara and then stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Thor and arrange our departure."

Tara nodded. Then she got up and went to Loki's room. Thor had decided that he could remain confined to his room until their father awoke from his nap. Guards were stationed outside it. Tara gave them a shy smile as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Loki said.

"Hi," Tara said as she stepped inside. His room was opulent like most rooms in the castle. "This is nice."

"Thanks. I'm going to enjoy it while I can," he said.

"I wanted to let you know that Willow is talking to Thor now about us leaving. It's time," Tara said.

Loki frowned. "I don't want you to go. Earth can't possibly appreciate you the way I can," he said.

Smiling, she stepped forward and hugged him. "You're very sweet, but Asgard isn't my home," she said.

"I will never be allowed to visit you," he said morosely.

Tara nodded. "I know. But I will visit you here. Frigga says that I am welcome anytime," she said.

"Mother is going to miss you terribly. She always wanted a daughter such as you," Loki said. "I would that you were hers, then I could call you sister."

Tara was touched by his words and reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I would be happy to have a brother like you, so you can call me sister anyway," she told him. "I'll talk to Thor about letting you out to see us off tomorrow. I will miss you."

Loki felt pain at the thought of her departure, but he hid it, smiling warmly at her. "I will miss you. Your friendship was unexpected but very welcomed."

She chatted with him a few more minutes and then went back to her room to get ready for her departure.

At the evening meal, a great tribute was given to both Tara and Willow for their brave acts. Tara had saved the Queen's life, and Willow had defeated the enemy single handedly. Songs were sung in their honor and many toasts were made. Both women were giggling and more than a little drunk when they made it back to their rooms.

The next morning Thor carried the trunk of all their accumulated things—mostly gifts from the royal family. However, more than one happy citizen had given Willow small gifts of appreciation the night before. Jane and Thor were going back to Earth with them. Jane's science brain had made a real friend in Willow, so it was a happy group walking across the Biofrost to Heimdall. Loki was there already with his guards waiting to say goodbye. The girls had already said goodbye to Lady Frigga at breakfast.

"Brother, I will return in a few days. Keep Mother company in my absence," Thor ordered.

Loki looked at him in surprise. "I have leave to move about freely?" he asked.

"With the guards watching to make sure you are not causing mischief," Thor said. "You fought for us once more. Maybe there is hope yet for you." He held out his hand to Loki. Loki stared for a long moment and then took his hand.

Tara smiled happily at Loki and embraced him. "I believe in you, Loki. You can be a brother and a son once again," she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek.

Loki watched his young friend disappear with his brother. It felt like the sunshine went with her. Morose, he walked slowly back to the throne room.

"Loki," his mother said, smiling at him. "Did the girls get off without problems?"

"They did," he said, standing next to her.

Lady Frigga reached out and grabbed her son's hand. "Do not worry, my son. Tara will return to us," she said. "I will miss her greatly. She is very special."

"Yes, she is," Loki said. Her kindness and humanity had impacted him like no one else ever had. "I hope she stays safe on that hellmouth she calls home."

"Willow will keep her safe," his mother replied.

Loki nodded. Yes, the White Witch was a formidable opponent. No one would dare harm his friend without suffering greatly. He smiled at the thought.

***** _The End*****_

 _I will probably write a short Odin-centered one shot. Follow me if you want to be notified of all the new stories in the series. Thanks for reading! Reviews are wonderful._


End file.
